The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to compensating for voltage degradation in an electronic display with voltage-driven pixels and/or current-driven.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Flat panel displays, such light emitting diode (LED) displays, are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display panels typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such devices may use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LED displays typically include picture elements (e.g. pixels) arranged in a matrix to display an image that may be viewed by a user. Individual pixels of an LED display may generate light as current is applied to each pixel. Current may be applied to each pixel by programming a voltage to the pixel that is converted by circuitry of the pixel into the current. The circuitry of the pixel that converts the voltage into the current may include, for example, thin film transistors (TFTs). However, certain operating conditions, such as aging or temperature, may affect the amount of current applied to a pixel when applying a certain voltage.
Voltage degradation in pixels may occur due to at least aging. For example, at a first time, a first voltage may be applied to a diode of the pixel, such that a target current results at the diode and causes the diode to emit a light of a target brightness level. However, over time and use of the pixel, voltage degradation may occur. That is, a second voltage different (e.g., greater) than the first voltage may be applied to the diode to result in the target current and cause the diode to emit the light of the target brightness level.